Currently, when network congestion control mechanisms are applied on network connections to control network congestion, in general, the congestion control is applied independently on each individual network connection. In many situations, there may be a plurality of network connections existing at the same time between two endpoints. When the congestion control is applied independently on each individual network connection, it may have many disadvantages.
For example, when the congestion control mechanism is started, there is an adjustment period and, because the network bandwidth is unknown, a long detecting process may be needed during the adjustment period, resulting in poor bandwidth utilization rate in the adjustment period. Further, when congestion control process, the individual network connections may interfere with one another. Also, it may be difficult to achieve a fair bandwidth allocation among all network connections.
It should be noted that the above information is only used to assist in understanding the technical aspects of the present invention, and it does not represent that such information is prior art. The disclosed methods and systems are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.